


Artwork for Alias Wayne and Kent by Phoenix_NZ

by ctbn60



Category: Alias Smith and Jones, Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Artwork for Alias Wayne and Kent by Phoenix_NZ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixnz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/gifts).




End file.
